Pharmacokinetic data for a number of drugs frequently prescribed in sick infants and children will be obtained in disease states which are commonly seen in the pediatric age group. These include iron deficiency anemia, cystic fibrosis, asthma, congenital heart disease, renal insufficiency, intrauterine growth retardation and prematurity. The age spectrum presented by these diseases and the disordered pathophysiology encountered will permit the determination of the effects of age and disease as well as inheritance, acidosis, anemia, azotemia, hypoxia, hypoproteinemia, edema and malnutrition upon the pharmacokinetic parameters of absorption, distribution, metabolism, and excretion. Drugs have been selected for study in these conditions because they are not only representative of the spectrum of pharmacokinetic processes which are likely to be altered during disease states but they also are frequently used for therapeutic purposes in these conditions. These drugs include acetaminophen, antipyrine, digoxin, aminoglycosides, salicylate, theophylline and chloramphenicol. Additional drugs will be employed as methods for their analysis are developed. The techniques and approaches to this study have been developed in the laboratories of the professionals associated with this project. These personnel bring to the project not only complementary areas of expertise but also a proven record of having worked together fruitfully in the solution of several important problems concerning pediatric pharmacology. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Mattar, M.E., Markello, J., and Yaffe, S.J.: Inadequacies in the pharmacological management of ambulatory children. Journal of Pediatrics, 87: 137-141, July, 1975. Gorodischer, R., Jusko, W.J., and Yaffe, S.J.: Tissue and erythrocyte distribution of digoxin in infants. Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics, 19 (3): 256-263, March, 1976.